Things That Howl
by Kemnam
Summary: The moral of the story: never mess with a witch. Werewolf!bakugo one-shot


Bright moonlight cascaded through the window of his bedroom, the silver light almost as pale as the skin on his face. The blood thrumming in his ears drowned out the wet, ragged breaths that filled the air. With a growl, the boy strained against the chained collar once more, but only succeeded in chaffing the skin on his neck. Gasping, he ceased in his efforts to break free, dropping to his hands and knees. His body felt like it was on fire.

"Dammit!" Bakugo spat. "What… what the hell did that witch do to me?"

A spike of pain like a razor through his head had him dropping onto his elbows. This shouldn't be happening! There was no such thing as magic and curses. Uraraka wasn't a real witch… was she? The unnatural twisting in his gut seemed to claim otherwise. Flopping over onto his back, Bakugo tried to slow his breathing, anything to quiet the raging inferno under his skin.

His eyes drifted to the window, to the full moon hanging in the sky and shinning down on him like a spot light. The image invoked a strange sensation in Bakugo, a wild feeling that snarled and howled for the freedom to run. Bakugo yanked once more on the chain, but the steel was strong and his mind was too muddled to try to unbuckle the collar. The radiator he was chained to creaked against the floor boards it was bolted to, but did not give.

It was pointless.

Bakugo wasn't even entirely sure why he had decided to chain himself up. Kirishima had talked him into it, the superstitious idiot that he was. But a part of him had been worried as well, ever since he had woken up in the woods on that cold morning, ever since he had broken his nose during boxing, and then come to find it completely healed the next day. Something wasn't right, that much was plain to see. And it had all started with that stupid note.

And it seemed his fears had been justified.

Groaning, Bakugo rolled over onto his side as another bought of pain made his stomach churn. Whimpering weakly, he bit down on his fist in an attempt to relieve the pressure. It didn't help. Blood touched his tongue. Jerking his hand out of his mouth, Bakugo spotted two holes welling with blood. But before the blood could even drip down his fingers, the holes closed up and left nothing, not even a scar. If he wasn't already in crippling pain, Bakugo might have freaked out. Turning his hand over, his eyes darted over his palm to the five dark spots equidistant along the edge. Dark spots that hadn't been there three days ago.

His fingertips tingled, and he began trembling uncontrollably as thick, black claws grew from this fingernails.

Crying out, Bakugo gripped handfuls of his hair, his brain practically exploding within his skull. The intensity traveled down his spinal cord, followed his ribs, and took root at the base of his spine. Organs churning in his gut, Bakugo whined through the pain, his sharp nails digging into his scalp. His lips pulled back from his teeth, which were suddenly too big for his mouth. Sharp points scraped against his tongue, and he tasted copper once more.

Unable to remain still, Bakugo thrashed his head and jerked against the chain. Beneath his hands, his ear were beginning to shift up to the top of his head. A strange sensation, like tugging, pushed from his tail bone. With a growl that emanated from deep in his chest, Bakugo sat up and gripped the chain with both hands as his fear quickly converted to anger. The jerk he gave on the chain produced a groan from the radiator, the rivets in the floor shifting. Tossing his head, furry ears flopping, Bakugo bared his fangs and gave the chain another, fiercer yank.

The clang of the breaking chain was loud, but not as loud as the shattering glass as Bakugo threw himself through the window and screen. Skidding across the shingles of the patio roof and dropping to the ground on all fours, the boy hunched low to the grass. The cool air kissed his skin with relief. The pain was beginning to ebb away, but the rage remained.

Tossing his head back, Bakugo howled to the sky. Leaping to his feet, he ran off into the darkness, his red eyes glowing with blood lust.

* * *

A/N: I wrote this for Halloween, and though I'm a day late, I though it would be nice to share! Hope everyone had a good holiday!


End file.
